Unexpected Happiness
by foreverlovingyhu
Summary: Jacob cheats on Bella, who is 24, with Bella's best friend and Coworker which ends up leaving Bella homeless. Edward is 27 years old with three children, raising them on his own after the baby mama leaves him for someone better. Mechanic Man and Teacher. They met after bella's car doesn't start. He sees that she lives in her car. He offers her a place to stay and she offers him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I wish to continue only if I get great reviews. So please leave reviews for this chapter. This chapter is short so please forgive me.**

I can't believe this is happening to me. I mean fuck I just can't catch a fucking break. First, work and now this shit Jake pulls. I should have known this was going to happen. Jake has been coming home late from work, always getting mysterious phone calls in the middle of the night, and has been avoiding me for a couple of weeks. I was stupid enough to believe that I was just being paranoid and that he wasn't cheating or that Jake was just mad at me still for not going out on his birthday.

On his birthday I was sick with the flu and going to a club didn't sound so fun at the moment. I would have gone with him if I hadn't been sick but luck wasn't on my side at the moment. Ever since his birthday Jacob has not been normal. He hasn't said I love you or even really just talked to me. And that started two weeks ago. I asked Leah my best friend and Co-worker who said that Jacob would never cheat on me and is just probably being childish over the birthday incident.

And now here I am staring at my best friend while she fucks my boyfriend of two years. Two years! And this is what I get from him. No I don't get a fucking ring like every other girl on the planet but I get the sight of this shit, Jacob going doggy style on Leah.

"Jake what the fuck is you doing" I yelled. Both of the sneaky bastards looked up surprised then stunned and scared.

"Oh shit! Bella, look it's not what..." he stammered. He pulled out of Leah so fucking fast. I could see his cum leaking out of her which tells me this is not the first round. I was beyond disgusted. They both start pulling on clothes that were all over the floor.

"Don't even say that stupid ass phrase" I seethed. I was seeing red and ready to kill both of them.

"Bella really this was an accident" Leah said quickly. Really bitch? Yeah, I don't think so.

"Oh so what Leah you tripped and fell over the table and Jacob tripped and fell on you making his dick slips in your pussy! Oh and you both happened to be naked!?" I said sarcastically.

"Bella you know that's not what happen" Jacob said. No, I just could even look at him. How could they do this to me!

"I don't know anything as of what is going on here. I come home early because I'm not feeling well and this is what I get to see." I loathed.

"Bells..." Jake and Leah both said slowly.

"Do not ever fucking call me that you sick bastards" I yelled. They don't have the right. No, after this incident they will never call me that again.

"But..."he started

"Why?" I questioned.

"What?" he asked confused. He knows exactly what I am asking.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked again.

"Bells-Bella I...I...I don't know" he stuttered. Oh don't go all shy on me after you were fucking the shit out of Leah.

"What do you mean you don't know, you said you loved me?" Leah cried out after staying silent for a moment.

"That's it" I said while shaking my head.

I was extremely pissed. I was mad at Leah, at Jacob, and especially at myself. I let this happen to myself. If I would have never had that drunken night with Jake two years ago, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. I left the kitchen and went straight to our master bedroom. Jake and I lived in this apartment for two years, two bedrooms, and one bathroom apartment. And I thought this was my home. But I guess things change.

I started packing everything I could get my hands on and that could fit in my car. After about ten minutes I had two large suitcases filled to the maximum. As I was standing up from packing my suitcases someone knocked on the door.

"Bells..." Jacob started. NO! I am not Bells. His shit was on inside out and he had a blue thong on his belt loop.

"Jacob you no longer have the right to call me that." I said calmly.

"Look Bella I fucked up and I know that. But Bella you don't have to leave me. We could work this out. You and I could start over and this could just be a bad memory in the future." He sated seriously. Is this guy really serious? I laugh out loud.

"You would like that wouldn't you. A fresh start, so all the other shit you probably did would be and stay unknown to me." I laughed out. That is funny and would never happen in a million years.

"Well, No Bella there wasn't anything else. I promise you" he said.

"Your promises don't mean shit to me anymore" I stated.

"When did this Leah and you thing start" I questioned. I wonder if this will surprise me.

"Umm…" he said.

"When!" I yelled.

"About a year ago…"he said slowly.

"Wow, around the same time I met that bitch." I said not even surprised.

"Bella we could forget this ever..." he started.

"No Jacob you can forget all this ever happened. But I will remember this forever. You hurt, betrayed and humiliated me. I work with her. I have to work with that bitch knowing what happened with her and you. I made such a fool out of myself. Jacob we could never be together again. Not even friends." I yelled out. I was totally pissed off again that he would even suggest that and that he would just ditch Leah like that. What a fucking douchebag.

"No! I love you with all my heart. Leah was just a snack but I swear to you, you were my main course." He cried out. This made me hesitate. As long as I have known Jacob, I have never seen him cry. I never thought I would see him cry, not in a million years. Though I never thought he would cheat on me.

"Well I guess you should have thought about that before you fucked her" I said coldly"

I walked passed him without another thought. I still can't even comprehend what just happened. I lost my only two best friends in less the 15 minutes. I saw Leah sitting on the couch with her head down as I walked toward the front door. She raised her head when she heard me leaving. She had tears in her eyes and her eyes were red. I wonder why she was crying. She didn't just get fucked over by her two best friends. I should be crying.

"Bella I am so sorry" she cried as she stood up.

"No Leah, I don't even what to hear it." I said exhaustedly. Leah stayed quite for a minute. I figured she was wondering about work and didn't know how to start.

"Listen about work…" she said finally. Yeah, I was right. That selfish and predictable bitch, I can't believe she did this to me. If I didn't have class her ass would be on the floor and most likely dead.

"You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone" I stated quickly. I was ready to leave and get the fuck out of here. I turned and opened the front door.

"Why" she questioned. Ugh, just let me leave so you can continue your prior activity.

"I don't want anyone to know because this situation is embarrassing more for you than for me though and I don't like my personal life interfering with my work life." I said with my back towards her and was opening the door.

"Do you hate me?" she asked. That is a dumbass question.

"Yes and I feel sorry for you, I would hate to be the other woman." I said coldly as I walked out the door with my suitcases, not even bothering to close the door

I have no clue as to what I am going to do or where I am going to go but for starters I need a fucking drink.


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped at the closest liquor store by the motel that I was going to be staying at for a couple of days. I knew that I couldn't stay long. I am a first grade teacher at Wedgewood Elementary. So money would start running short after three days at this shit hole. I just couldn't believe that what happened this afternoon actually happened. Jake cheated on me with my best friend. And I don't think I could ever let that go. I shouldn't have to forgive and forget that shit. I don't understand why Jake even asked me to forgive and forget. You know that saying forgiving but never forgotten. It will take a while for me to ever forgive Jake but I could still never be his friend. Not after that.

I should have kicked them out but, I didn't want to sit on something that possibly they fucked on.

I walked into the liquor store and saw Alice, my friend from college, in the wine section. Alice is what I would call a bunny on crack. She cute as shit just like a bunny. She is about 5 feet tall, with brown short hairstyle with bangs, aqua color eyes that scream beautiful, and pale but beautiful white colored skin. Though I swear she is always so fucking happy and hyper. She wears the most gorgeous clothes I have ever seen. I mean like top brand. I don't even like to shop because money was always so tight. Speaking of money being tight I would have to pay the half of the rent and get me removed from the lease. Ugh!

Anyway she is wearing a white Gucci dress from the looks of it. She is always the stylish and fashionable girl.

"Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I am okay. I am just trying to get some wine to sooth me tonight" I said.

"Is that right? I was actually doing the same thing. You know Jazzy wanted to spend some quality time with me tonight. And I want to make a relaxing night to remember." She said with obvious excitement.

"So who's going to watch Carter?" Alice met Jasper in high school and right after college they got married and pregnant. That was about 2 years ago. Around the same time I started that thing we Jacob.

"My mom wanted to spend grandmother and grandchildren bonding time with her grandkids and since today is Friday all I want to do is have fun and relax. Spend the weekend with Jasper in my bed.

"I know how you feel. I think I could sleep all day." I said with a yawn.

"I didn't mean to sleep…"she started with her contagious smile.

"Of course you didn't but I did." I said. Alice was always the freaky bitch when we were in college.

"So you still not get laid?" she asked with a snicker. That shit is totally not funny. I bet she would be pissed if Jasper pulled that shit with her.

"No" I said, still mad that I can't get fucked.

"What about that boyfriend of yours? Is he still mad at you or something?" She questioned. That is what I thought before I saw the truth. I guess he was so happy about fucking Leah he forgot about me. We have had sex since the beginning of this past summer.

"Jacob and I are no longer together." I said.

"What the fuck? Why? What happened?" She voiced loudly.

"He was cheating on me with someone else" I told her quietly.

"Who?" she seethed.

"That really doesn't even matter. Anyway were over" I said with confidence. He will never get to fuck this body again. Not that I am going to miss it. Jake did have a nice body with a nice size dick but it never satisfied my thrist.

"Did you kick him out?" she asked, obviously pissed off at him. Jacob and I met Alice in college and we were close until we graduated and moved on.

"Umm…Yeah" I said playing along so that I don't have to tell her what truly happened.

"Well good! He was stupid to ever do that to you, Bella. You deserve better." She stated seriously.

"You can say that again" I whispered.

"Well, Alice I am going to go get this wine and head out." I told her.

"Okay, well Bella I will see you soon and call me" Alice said. It would be nice to reconnect with Alice.

"Yep, Bye" I said and began to look around the store.

"Oh, Bella" I heard Alice call out.

"Yeah" I answered and looked back at her.

"You look like shit, Have a nice weekend okay?" she asked but more so told me.

"Okay, Alice" I laughed and walked past her toward the cheap wine. That woman will always make me laugh no matter what. I need friends like her. I sighed and grabbed the cheapest red wine I could fine.

I left the liquor store and drove, in my raggedy and old 1953 red Chevy, to the motel to check in. I wondered why my dad gave me this piece of shit. I would have like a more recent car but hey I guess being cheap or just broke runs in the family.

I parked my car in the motel parking lot and grabbed my wine bag, purse, teaching bag, and the two suitcases. I rolled and stumbled my way to the entrance. I walked in and went straight towards the front desk.

"Hello, I reserved a room under the name Bella Swan." I told the lady at the front desk who looked as if she was around her fifties.

"Oh yes! Here you go ma'am and you paid over the phone correct?" she asked.

"Yes" I answered with a nod.

"Okay will is it room 314 and you will have the room until Monday morning around 7 in the morning. Does that sound right?" she questioned.

"Yes" I answered.

"Well here you go then and have a nice evening." She said.

"Thank you" I said with a smile. She nodded her head and said, "Your welcome".

I located my room very easily. The room was small but livable. The room had a queen size bed, porch, bathroom and a television. This will have to do for the time being. I set my bags and suitcases down on the floor by the bed.

"This is going to be a long ride" I said to myself.

***The Following Wednesday***

"Okay class; don't forget that you have one page to do in both of the math and reading packet." I said loudly. These kids were ready to leave long ago. The way they were huffing and puffing was hilarious.

"Yes, Ms. Swan" the student of my class called out impatiently. I guess they can't wait to go home.

"Okay, now let's get our coats and backpacks on so when can go met your parents." I said. None of my students take the bus home like I had to do when I was younger. But I guess there parents are just as excited to see them as they are to see their parents. I helped each student with putting on their coats and backpacks. They all grabbed there buddy's hand as I made my way over to Carson Cullen since his buddy happens to be absent today.

Carson is a very bright and beautiful child. He has dark brown hair with a hint of red in it, with gorgeous big and innocent forest green eyes, he is taller than all his other class mates but still short compared to me, and he has beautiful pale skin that reminds me of Alice for some reason. He looks just like his father.

"Hey Carson, are you ready?" I asked. He had his black coat and backpack on so I don't even know why I asked that. I just know that his father is struggling to raise his children because he is a single father. No mother to help him out. I learned this at our first parent-teacher conferences early this month, October, and Mr. Cullen told me he was trying his best. He looked so depressed and lonely when he told me that.

We talked a lot that evening and I felt like we connected and became friends.

I grabbed Carson's hand and told the class to follow me. We made our way through the crowd in the hallway and towards the front entrance of the school. The parents quickly signed their children out and walked away laughing and talking to their children. They all looked to happy and I knew that I wanted that happiness.

Carson's father was a little over twenty minutes late and all the students were mostly gone. This does happen a lot but I was never bothered by it. Carson's father is always late but he tries to get here on time which I can see on his face when he apologizes. That is what makes me not angry because I know that he trying to push himself to be right on time or even early.

The parking lot was mostly empty expect from teachers and administrators' cars. Carson kept apologizing and saying it will never happen again. I was getting tired of him saying he was sorry because it was not his fault. It was nobody's fault.

"Hey Carson, you know it's not your fault or your dad's. This happens sometimes" I told him quietly.

"Yeah and it wouldn't happen if I had a mom. She would always be there to help." He said sadly. It nearly broke my heart. Of course he would want a mom. All his friends have a mother there for them and he didn't.

"Sweetie your dad is trying his hardest." I said with a smile.

"I know that. I just wish he had help. He shouldn't have to be alone all the time" Carson said sadly.

"He has you and your sisters. He is never alone" I stated with confidence. I knew I was right. He might be lonely but he was never truly alone.

"Yeah but we are kids he is an adult. He should spend time with other adults too!" He said loudly. And after that I did not know what else to say.

I saw the shiny black mustang speeding towards us before I heard the engine. Damn that is a nice ass car. And I still don't see how he could be struggling with a car like that. The car parked right in front of us and Mr. Cullen stepped out of the car.

He is a very extremely handsome man. He is the most attractive man I ever saw in my short life. He was about 6'4, with a muscular and lean body, he had the same forest green eyes as Carson, his hair is a weird bronze color and it is pointing in every direction, and he has the same pale skin as Carson and Alice. I mean damn I know we live in Seattle, Washington but that shit is weird. But hey it looks sexy as shit on him.

His is wearing a dark grey shirt with black sweatpants and some running shoes. My eyes zoomed in on his crotch area because damn I bet his dick his huge. He walking towards us quickly with an apologetic expression and I get my head out the clouds. Carson and I start to meet him have way.

"Ms. Swan, I am extremely sorry. I was taking a drive and time seemed to moved pass to quickly next thing I know it 3:20pm. I know that no excuse but..." He continued. He was running his hand through his hair and was obviously pissed at himself for being late.

"Mr. Cullen, please I know you have a lot on your plate. Your fine and I didn't mind a bit." I interrupted. I didn't want him blaming himself. The shit happens you know. Nothing perfect and I should know that.

"No it's not fine. This happens all the time it seems. I'm either running late because of my job or because I am in my head" He nearly shouted. "Stop acting like this is okay because believe me I know it's not."

Clearly he was more than pissed and was stressed out. Hey I said I don't mind. And Carson and I always take the time to get to know each other more. I know you are on your own and trust me it sucks. I think you are doing a great job with raising him and I am sure with the girls too.

He looked down for a moment and then looked me right in the eye. "Thank you Ms. Swan" he said softly.

"No problem" I said then turned and bent down to face Carson. "Remember the homework that is due tomorrow and I am sure you won't need your dad's help with this." I said calmly while sipping up his coat.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow Ms. Swan?" He asked while looking up at me with hope. This kid is special to me and to be honest he is my favorite kid in the classroom.

"Of course" I said with a smile on my face. I love this kid. I grabbed my school bag off the floor and walked to my car with the Cullen boys following behind me. They do this every time Edward is late just to make sure I got home safely. What they didn't know is that my car is my home right now.

"You guys don't have to walk me to my car" I said hoping that they would just say okay and walk away.

"Yes we do" they both said with the same crooked smile. On Carson it was just adorable but on Edward my panties were fucking soaked. I signed knowing they were going to say that.

Edward rushed ahead of me and took the keys that I just pulled out my purse and unlocked the door. He opened the door and turned to smile at me but did take notice of the blanket and pillow on my seat. I quickly got in as Edward handed me my keys and closed the door behind me. I set me school bag and purse on the floor of my car. I started the car but nothing happened. I could hear this bell like sound and then nothing.

Edward immediately went to the hood of my car. I signed and popped the hood for him while hopping whatever was wrong was not expensive. Edward wasn't under the hood long and he told me my battery died.

"Ugh" I huffed as I got out the car. I already used my maximum amount of tows from Triple A.

"Look Ms. Swan, I can get this towed for you to my shop and I can take you home." He said soothingly.

"Yeah, Ms. Swan my daddy can fix it" Carson said quickly. I smiled then frowned. I don't have a fucking home.

I shook my head. "No thank you" I said quietly. "You guys can head home, I am sure the twins miss you" I said.

"Ms. Swan you know I just can't leave you here all alone and unprotected" he said sternly. That voice is sexy was all I could think of. I cleared my throat.

"Mr. Cullen please I will be fine it's barely 4 o'clock. I am sure I can handle myself" I stated.

"I am sure you can but please this is the least I could do." He said.

"Mr. Cullen I don't have…"I stopped. I looked down and realized we somehow got too close and Carson was staring at us with something in his eyes. I cleared me throat and started to speak

"Carson, son can you go wait in the car?" Edward said after he remembered Carson was still here.

"Okay, daddy" Carson said with his head down and walked toward the mustang. We didn't speak until Carson was safely in the car.

"Tell me" Edward whispered

"What?"

"Something happened, I can feel it. What aren't you telling me?"

Mr. Cullen this is inapp…

"No I told you something personal and now you. Why is there a pillow and blanket in your car?" he questioned. And I knew I had to tell him.

"I have been sleeping in my car for a couple of days." I said quietly

"Why" he asked lowly.

"The guy that I was with cheated on me and I left." I said simply

"And what about friends or family, you could have stayed with someone!" He exclaimed

"Look I didn't want anyone to know, okay? Especially you" I said simply. He looked hurt after I said that. "It's not personal, it's just you have your own things to worry about you don't need to worry about me as well." I told him.

"Ms. Swan, I know you are my son's teacher but I thought we were kind of friends. After I told you a little about myself, I thought we connected. And I worry about my friends, especially you." He said honestly. He walked closer to me and grabbed my hands. He held them both while looking me in the eye.

"I don't know what to say" I said unsure as to what I was supposed to say.

"Come live with me" he said seriously. Wait what?

"What?" I asked.

"Come stay with me until you get on your feet and find your own place." He stated.

"I don't think that is professional consider I am your son's teacher." I said stunned that he would even suggest something like that.

"Umm...I could switch Carson to a different teacher" he suggested.

"Mr. Cullen it is not that easy." I said quietly.

"Yes it is" He stated.

"I could never pay you back for that Mr. Cullen" I said sadly. I don't have money. With paying the last on the rent and the adjustments made to the lease, and my truck's battery. I was officially broke.

"You could babysit, clean, and even pitch in on the rent if you want when you have money of course. Either of those could be fine." He said quickly. I don't know what to do. I know that I didn't want to sleep I my car again. Or wake up early and head to the school to shower in the nurse's restroom.

"Ok but, I will cook, clean, and babysit. And anything else you could think of" I said slowly. He smiled that crooked smile and I knew I made the right decision.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen" I said.

"You can call me Edward." Edward said.

"Okay and you can call me Bella" I said with a smile.


End file.
